


Teenage Rebellion or Midlife Crisis.

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: SPYWARE [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime Lannister and Brienne Tarth join Winterfell as operatives. Both have their own reasons. Snark ensues.</p><p>Set before the events of "On A Hot Tin...... Something?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Rebellion or Midlife Crisis.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I hope you all enjoy this. Lots of snark, some smut. I hope you all like it. LOL!

Teenage Rebellion or Mid Life Crisis.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne had been a cop before she’d been a part of Winterfell. Her father had disapproved. He’d thought it was too dangerous for his little girl. She’d joined the Police Force when she was eighteen, had worked with them until she was twenty two. Then her beat partner, Renly Baratheon, had been murdered. She found out a lot about her closest friend that day. She found out that Renly’s whole family had been spies, working with the Winterfell organisation. She found out that the shooting that had almost killed her, and had definitely killed Renly, had not been a random drive by. Renly had been working as a double agent, playing a dirty cop, getting information for his family, and in the end, he had slipped up. How, Brienne didn’t know and may never know. But the whole incident had nearly gotten her killed. At Renly’s funeral, his brothers, and Ned, had asked her to join Winterfell. Apparently Renly had recommended her highly, and had wanted her to be taken on at Winterfell. After Renly’s death, Brienne didn’t really want to be stuck with either a rookie partner, or some asshole that would make comments about the way she looked. It felt like the right decision to become a Winterfell operative. Things were tough, and Brienne learned quickly what it meant to be a part of a family that wasn’t blood, especially when looking after the Stark children.

“Brienne!” Brienne remembered the first time she had been asked to guard the Stark children. Sansa absolutely loved Brienne. “Look what I drew!” She exclaimed as she showed Brienne, what looked like a picture of a fat balloon with legs and a head. Apparently it was a bird. But Brienne was never one to judge. Sansa babbled on about all sorts and Brienne listened, just as she listened to all the Stark children whenever she became their bodyguard-come-babysitter. It was strange. Even now, her father disapproved of her job. But she liked it. Wasn’t that what mattered?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Jaime joined Winterfell, he was twenty eight. He’d joined to get away from his father’s illegal business activities, and... well he wanted to make a difference. Winterfell made a difference. It made a relationship with his little brother difficult, but that was Jaime’s only regret. When he walked into Ned Stark’s office for the first time, it was a strange experience. Ned looked at him carefully, asked him a whole bunch of questions about his motivations, and then announced that he had already picked a partner for Jaime.

“Blue!” Ned called. The tallest woman Jaime had ever met walked in the door. Her hair was long and a fiery red, her eyes were the deepest blue Jaime had ever seen, but taking a closer look, he noted that her eyebrows were blonde. It wouldn’t even be noticeable unless you really looked, because the colour was so pale it hardly stood out.

“Boss?” The woman said.

“Blue, this is Jaime Lannister, codenamed Red. Jaime, this is Brienne Tarth, known as Blue. You two are going to be partnered up for the foreseeable future. We have quite a few partner missions that need doing.” Ned said. Brienne looked furious as she pulled off the red wig, her bobbed blonde hair fell out in a tangle around her face and Jaime thought she looked rather fierce and yet, also endearing.

“Do I not get a say in whether or not I have a partner Ned?” Brienne asked irritably.

“Not this time Brienne. These missions need two operatives, he needs to learn the ropes, and... well you’ll understand when you get the missions. You’re both twenty eight years old. You should be perfectly capable of getting on with each other.” Ned replied. Brienne sighed, looked at Jaime and then nodded.

“Fine. Come on Red. You should at least get regular prep before we start going out on missions together.” Brienne said sadly. Jaime wondered if she was annoyed to be paired up with him, or with anyone. Jaime didn’t really want to be paired up with anyone himself, but there wasn’t much choice in the matter. Besides, this tall, blonde, woman, deeply intrigued Jaime for reasons he didn’t even understand yet.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

On a stake out in Porto Alegre in Brazil, a year later, Jaime and Brienne were waiting for their relief detail.

“So... what made you join our illustrious Winterfell?” Jaime asked Brienne.

“I was a cop. My partner was killed. I was almost killed. I found out he was part of Winterfell and he’d already recommended me to work there. I... I suppose that I was touched that he would recommend me so highly. I hated the fact that they kept pairing me up with misogynistic assholes to work with, or rookies, in the force. It just felt like the right thing to do. What about you? I heard you were running from your family business. Late teenage rebellion? Or was it a midlife crisis?” Brienne asked cheekily. Jaime glared.

“I’m not middle aged!” Jaime exclaimed. Brienne grinned.

“Oh, late teen rebellion then.” Brienne said assuredly. Jaime glared.

“What about you? Did you and your... partner... have a... relationship?” Jaime asked.

“What? What’s that supposed to mean? What has that got to do with anything?” Brienne asked in confusion, her face turning bright red.

“Come on Brienne. Humour me. Did you make the beast with two backs?” Jaime shot back, a wicked smirk on his face. Brienne slapped Jaime in the face with the paper she was holding.

“No Jaime. We did not, ‘make the beast with two backs’ as you put it. He was gay. He used to be with Flower Knight.” Brienne replied. Jaime snorted as he tried not to laugh too loudly.

“He was with Loras? Fuck me drunk! I always thought Loras had a stick up his ass, but he seems to be _missing_ the stick up his ass.” Jaime stated as he started to laugh. Brienne tried to scold Jaime with a glare, but couldn’t help but end up laughing a little herself. That was when their relief detail came and they could finally go and get some rest. Jaime laughed all the way back to their hotel room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

They’d been working together for three years when they were sent to Paris to keep an eye on Roose Bolton. They were supposed to let him carry on his merry way and take out Rickard Karstark, one of Bolton’s lieutenants. They’d even infiltrated a black tie event, where Jaime had been forced to wear a suit, and Brienne a dark blue dress that reached just below her knees. Jaime had been unable to stop himself thinking that her legs went on for _miles_. But it had all gone wrong, and now Jaime and Brienne were on the run and Jaime couldn’t help being grateful that Brienne wore dark blue flats, rather than heels. They would have had no chance at stealth if Brienne were clopping about in high heels.

If they could get to the safe point, they would have a way out into the underground catacombs that ran throughout Paris. Then they could get to the designated meeting point to catch a jet back to England.

“We’re gonna end up pinned down if we don’t find a way to move right fucking now.” Jaime hissed at her. Four men surrounded them, and Jaime wasn’t sure if they could shoot their way out before more arrived. Brienne glared irritably.

“Like I don’t know that! Cover me!” Brienne exclaimed, diving out from her hiding spot and shooting down two men. Jaime took down another two, but he heard Brienne cry out. He saw her holding the side of her head, looking pale and pained, saw blood leaking through her fingers and realised she’d been shot.

 _“Shit!”_ Jaime thought to himself as he ran forward and grabbed Brienne, avoiding being shot himself. They were running again. Jaime could see that the blood was running down Brienne’s face and soaking into her dark blue dress. “How far are we Blue?” Jaime hissed.

“Half a mile from the safe point.” Brienne said. She looked pretty bad and Jaime hoped that she wasn’t going into shock. He took off his blazer and ripped off the shirt he wore underneath before putting the jacket back on. He was wearing t-shirt underneath luckily. He tore the shirt and made a tourniquet out of it, wrapping it around her head.

“We’ll sort it out properly when we get to the safe point, but for right fucking now, we don’t want to leave a trail of blood leading to us.” Jaime stated. Brienne nodded, not arguing, and that scared Jaime more than the blood. He looked at Brienne as the pair were running again. It was at that moment that Jaime realised he wasn’t sure how he’d go on if something happened to Brienne. _“Fuck! I’m in fucking love with her aren’t I?”_ He thought to himself. It was as they turned another corner that Brienne pulled out her gun and pushed Jaime back with her arm, so they both leaned flat against the wall of an alley. “What the fuck are you doing?” Jaime hissed at her. She looked at him and Jaime knew she was telling him to shut up. She pulled a compact mirror from a pocket of her own jacket and used it to view round the corner.

“Rickard Karstark.” Brienne whispered. Jaime knew that they had one chance. They were supposed to be taking him out. This was their shot. Brienne suddenly broke cover and Jaime saw her fire her gun three times. Then she moved and ran past him, grabbing his arm and pulling him along with her.

“D’ya get ‘im?” Jaime gasped out as they ran. Brienne nodded.

“Stomach, head and heart. He’s gone. At least I fucking hope so. He’d have to be bionic to survive a shot between the eyes.” Brienne replied. Jaime nodded as they carried on running.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once they’d gotten to the safe point, and Jaime had cleaned and stitched Brienne’s wound, they were silent as they waited in the catacombs for word from Bold Barristan Selmy.

“You could have been fucking killed Brienne.” Jaime hissed angrily. He wanted her to know he was angry, that he was scared she had almost gotten herself killed.

“I’ve been doing this a lot longer than you Jaime.” Brienne shot back. Jaime grabbed hold of Brienne’s shoulder, pinning her to the wall, staring daggers into her stormy blue eyes.

“You think I want to see a partner die for nothing? A friend die?” Jaime exclaimed.

“I’m not a china doll Jaime! I got a graze! That was it! I’m fine!” Brienne yelled back. Jaime was so angry he didn’t know what to do, so he smashed his lips against hers. It wasn’t some gentle, chaste kiss like in fairytales, it was rough and harsh and bruising. Brienne kissed him back just as hard, biting at his lower lip, making him gasp. He bit back just as hard on her upper lip and when Brienne opened her mouth, he shoved his tongue in violently. Brienne used her tongue to battle his and wrapped her arm around his neck, allowing her leg to hook around his waist as she pulled him closer.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne had no idea what the hell she was doing at this moment, only that she needed this. She needed _him_. Her adrenaline was pumping, or it could have been the blood rushing to her newly stitched head wound, but she wanted this and _fuck the consequences_. She used her other hand to grab Jaime’s and guide it to her thigh, just at bottom of her dress, which had ridden up a bit since she had hooked her leg around him. She gasped as Jaime’s hand didn’t hesitate to run up her thigh towards the top of her leg. She felt him touch her through the material of her panties and gasped as he slipped his fingers under the material and began to stroke along her folds without entering them. She moved her hips against his fingers, begging for something, anything. She didn’t care anymore, so long as he didn’t stop. When he slipped his fingers into her and began teasing her sensitive nub, she wasn’t sure how much more she could take as she moaned out quietly, and started working on getting his belt undone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime felt Brienne tugging at the belt around his waist and felt her undo it, along with his pants. He heard a whimper of complaint as he removed his fingers from between Brienne’s folds, and then a gasp as he ripped her panties off. She didn’t seem to care as she freed his cock from within his pants and boxers and he pushed her dress up to hang around her waist, baring her to him. He positioned himself at her entrance. She grasped him and guided him into her. It seemed the only slow moment, but once Jaime was buried inside her, he became like a man possessed. Not that Brienne was any better. He thrust into her, and she wrapped her leg more tightly around his waist, trying to get him closer as they fucked in a frenzy against the catacomb wall. Jaime had never been this turned on by anyone in his life, and he didn’t remember either one of them coming, but once it was done, he still had Brienne pressed against the wall, his cock still inside her, both of them staring into each other’s eyes. They didn’t speak as Jaime moved away from Brienne, allowing his spent cock to slip from her.

“That was...” Brienne didn’t seem to know what to say. Neither did Jaime. “I do hope these sorts of encounters don’t always end with ripped underwear. I get the feeling Catelyn is going ask me where the fuck they disappeared to once this mission is over.” Brienne said breathily. Jaime grinned.

“I doubt she’ll ask about your underwear Brienne. She might ask about the hickey on your neck.” Jaime said. Brienne’s eyes went wide, as Jaime laughed, knowing he hadn’t actually left a hickey at all.

“I’ll fucking kill you if you left a hickey on me.” Brienne stated firmly. Jaime just grinned at her.

“I have a feeling we’re going to have so much more fun working together now.” Jaime stated cheerfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Small note, "Making the Beast With Two Backs" is a quote by Iago in Shakespeare's Othello, describing a man and a woman having sex. 
> 
> Also, shout out to Almostabeauty, whose home town is Porto Alegre in Brazil. LOL! HEY SWEETIE!
> 
> Anywho, please comment and let me know what you think. All comments and kudos are appreciated. (nods)


End file.
